


Please be my Daddy!

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Neighbor, Ben is massive, Elsa obsession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mama Rey, Obiwan is a boy, POV Rey, Papa Ben, Rey is a nurse, Sex, Single mom but not quite, adopt son, babysitter, leia ships them, maybe...smut?, nephew, single aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Raising a child while having to do such demanding job is hard. Rey, an ICU nurse, accidentally finds out that her asshole neighbor, Ben Solo, is quite good at babysitting. After plaguing her child with Elsa obsession, Obiwan starting to call him “Papa”. And Ben kind of likes it.Does he want “Mama” too?!?!?!





	1. Please do me a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/gifts).



> Prompt: Rey is a young single mom struggling to keep things afloat. With her new job, she needs someone to watch her kid (whether adopted or biological is up to you). She doesn’t want to keep imposing on her friends, and a daycare is too expensive. One day, her asshole neighbor Kylo Ren/Ben Solo is the only option… but he turns out to be a GREAT babysitter, and is it just her or is her kid starting to demand he become their new dad?!

 

 

_ “Rey, I’m really sorry.” _

_ “It’s OK, Rose. I understand.” Rey hugged her friend, whose face was red and swollen from crying her heart for two hours now. “Paige is gonna be OK. Everything is gonna be OK.” _

_ “I will come back as soon as possible.” _

_ “Just stay with her until she is alright. Don’t worry about it.” _

  
  
  


And that’s how she ends up here, standing at the front door of her grumpy, asshole neighbor, Ben Solo.

 

Ten minutes pass, and Rey still hears nothing from the other side of the door, so she knocks again. Ben is usually sensitive to noise, and makes a fuss every time someone disturbs him. He has the ears of a dog and temperament of a tasmanian devil.

 

Rey hears a low groan from the other side of the door, and suddenly the door is thrust open.

 

“Hi! I’m… oh God! Do you have a cowl or something to put on?”

 

“What do you expect? I just had a shower.”

 

Rey is familiar with the human body, of course, as she is an ICU nurse. But the expanse of his muscular chest in full display, still wet from the shower, has her shudder with longing. Ben Solo has an amazing body.

 

“What?” A towel is hanging around his neck, where the skin is still reddened from the warm water.

 

“I.. er..” She manages to form a word, a sentence. “I need help.”

 

“What kind of help?”

 

“I have a night shift tomorrow, but there is no one to look after my nephew” she says. “I usually have him stay over with one of my friends during my shift, but none of them is available tomorrow. And I don’t think he is old enough to be left with a nanny.”

 

“So?”

 

“So... could it be possible that,” Rey pauses before continuing nervously,. “That you come over and stay at my place for… like… 8 hours, to stay with him?. Like, you know, kids below the age of 7 are not allowed to stay at home alone.”

 

Ben raises his eyebrow, and Rey suddenly feels her heart drop down to the floor. In the state they live in, it’s illegal to leave a child alone while she is working, and Rey has been dealing with this issue since her twin sister, Kira, passed away six months ago. Rey, who had just gotten the job of her dream as an ICU nurse, had to take custody of Kira’s son, Obiwan Kenobi.

 

“How old is your kid?”

 

“He just turned 4 last month.”

 

“4 months old?”

 

_ God _ . Rey wanted to roll her eyes, but managed to restrain herself. “Four years old.”

 

“I’m not good with kids,” Ben replies. A droplet of water falls from his wet, dark hair, and he wipes at it with the towel hanging around his neck. Rey feels her heart stutter for no reason at the sight, her breath catching in her throat for a moment. “You better hire a nanny.”

 

“Please, Ben, just stay with him? Obiwan is a good kid. He won’t cause you any trouble.”

 

Rey knows how expensive nannies are, and while she makes good money as a nurse - a nanny is definitely out of her budget.. Even daycare is too expensive for a single woman who has to pay for student loans, an apartment, and raising a child.

 

Ben narrows his eyes at Rey. She waits for the explosion she’s quite certain is coming. She was, after all, intruding in his life.

 

“If you do me this favor, I promise I won’t cause any more noise that will bother you.”

 

“Like that shrieking sound at night?”

 

Rey’s face colored as she realized Ben has been hearing Obiwan’s meltdowns at night from his bad dreams. Rey and Rose both try to comfort the little boy - but he misses his mother. Doesn’t Ben realize that children are noisy sometimes?

 

“I will try my best.” Rey pleads, her eyes meeting his for a moment as she sends him a mental plea as well. “Just for eight hours, please? I will come home right after my shift is done. I will stock my fridge and cupboards with snacks for you both to eat!”

 

Ben rolls his eyes, running a hand through his dark, mussed hair before heaving a sigh. There is a long, rather uncomfortable moment where he stares at her front door and tries not to notice as she stands  _ slightly _ on her tip-toes, crossing her fingers behind her back.

 

Finally, he gives in with one last sigh, his eyes meeting hers again.

 

“Fine.” Ben’s gaze shows how annoyed he is at the prospect of babysitting.. “Eight hours.”

 

“Deal!” Rey resists the urge to hug him. Having him agree to babysit Obiwan is enough for one day.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Paige Tico is Rose’s elder sister. They grew up very close and Rose was devastated when she got a call from the hospital in Atlanta that her sister was injured in a car crash. Rose is the only family member of Paige who resides in the US, so she needed to be there as soon as possible.

 

Rey totally understood wh Rose needed to go to Atlanta to be with Paige. She also had a twin sister, Kira, and they had been inseparable since childhood. They didn’t know their parents, and didn’t bother to try and find them. They had each other, and that’s all they had ever wanted.

 

And then came Obiwan Kenobi, Kira’s son, and, for Rey, Kira’s mistake. As they grew up, their career paths became different - and the distance between them grew wider. Kira didn’t know who Obiwan’s father was, and she didn’t care. She had struggled with life until her death in a car crash six months ago, but her son had been her pride and joy.

 

Rey had the option to put Obiwan in foster care, but her maternal instinct came out of nowhere, and she insisted that he stay with her, as she was the last remaining family he had. She knows they are being monitored by the state, and if they decide that Rey is not a suitable guardian, they will take Obiwan away from her.

 

Her nephew, her twin’s dearest treasure.

 

“I hope everything is OK,” the voice of her friend and co-worker, Finn, cuts through her silent reverie.

 

“What?”

 

“Obiwan, and Rose.” Rey let out a long sigh, putting a suction tube into her patient’s tracheostomy to remove his sputum.

 

“Rose just called,” Finn stated as he put the patient back on the ventilator while Rey discarded her equipment. “Broken ribs, broken arm, many bruises, and mild concussion. Paige is going to be fine.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Rey follows him out of the patient room after discarding her gloves and washing her hands at the sink.  “Unlike my sister, she was just… gone.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Finn’s voice is full of concern as he looks at Rey.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just...” Rey sits down at the nearest workstation, preparing to chart on her patient. “I don’t know what I’m doing right now. I’ve dreamt of this job since graduating from school, and I love my job. But Obiwan is my nephew, and I can’t leave him alone… I don’t know how long Rose will be gone, and I can’t afford daycare for him. He...”

 

“He is your sister’s dearest son and the only family you’ve left in this world...and he needs you.” Finn finished her sentence. “Relax, Rey. You are not alone. And neither is Obiwan. He has Uncle Finn and Aunt Rose who help Aunt Rey look after him. And sometimes he gets chocolate from Uncle Poe too. I think that guy likes you.”

 

“Doctor Dameron? No! He doesn’t like me.” Rey squeals. “He is nice to everybody. Tell that to Kaydel, she is his fan.” Rey wanted to giggle, and she felt herself blushing. Poe Dameron was nice, and, well, he was good looking. But Rey only thought of him as a friend.

 

“Who is watching Obiwan right now?” Finn asks. “We are working the same shift, and Rose is in Atlanta.”

 

“My neighbor.”

 

“Your neighbor?” Finn voice raises a little. “That asshole?”

 

Rey’s lips twist upwards slightly. “Yep.”

 

“My goodness! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Finn dramatically slaps his forehead. “If I’d known, I could have asked my Dad and Mom to take care of Benny.”

 

“Since when do you call him Benny?” Rey frowns. “Don’t tell me. You know my neighbor’s first name is Ben.”

 

“Ew! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the name Ben, but I hope that Obiwan doesn’t grow up to be like  _ that _ .” Finn’s eyes widens, and he shook his head slightly.

 

“Stop.” Rey says softly. The image of her nephew growing up to be a tree-like man with a grumpy cat face terrified her. “Just stop. I’m so worried about him right now.”

 

 

* * *

 

There is a snore coming from her couch.

 

It is a half past midnight when Rey finally got home. Her apartment is dimly lit from a small lamp in the dining area. As she peers inside, she can see a large, massive body lying on her couch. Stepping inside, Rey inspects her kitchen, somewhat in shock as she sees that it still as clean as it was when she left for work.

 

Actually, it is much cleaner, and the dishes in the sink are all gone. Her eyes widen in shock. Ben cleaned her kitchen for her?

 

_ Thank you. _ Rey silently thanked the man sleeping on her couch.

 

Rey hesitantly closes the door, trying to stay as silent as possible. Should she wake Ben up? Or should she let him sleep? Her couch is too small for him, his feet are dangling off the edge and that’s not good for his back or any of his joints at all. Rey contains a giggle as she watches him for a moment. He looks so uncomfortable.

 

And then, her eyes widen in surprise as she notices the little boy sleeping on his chest, his blue pajamas contrasting to the darker jumper Ben is wearing.

 

Is that Obiwan?

 

_ What is going on? _ Her boy was so shy, it took him almost two months to warm up to her friends enough to come near them. And with a monstrously humongous man like Ben Solo, Rey never would have thought she would see a sight like the one before her. She was worried for the briefest moment that she may have put her nephew in his darkest nightmare, but somehow she knew that wasn’t true. Maybe Ben Solo has a soft side he hides from everyone.

 

But for Obiwan to be able to fall asleep on his chest like this?

 

“Hmm.” Ben’s eyes blink open, and a loud yawn left his lips. “Oh, you’re back.”

 

“Let me take him to bed.” Rey starts forward to get Obiwan, stopping as Ben speak.

 

“I’ve got him.”

 

With a fluid movement for a man as big as him, Ben supports the sleeping boy’s back and get up without waking him. His hand spans over the small back of Obiwan, and hold him close to his chest. Rey guides them to Obiwan’s room, lifting the comforter for Ben to put Obiwan in his bed. The boy mumbles something incomprehensible, continuing to sleep.

 

“Thank you so much for today,” Rey says after they quietly closed the door behind them. “But wow, I wasn’t expecting this.”

 

“What did you expect? Me, leaving the kid alone in the dark?” Ben says, his dark eyes meeting hers, glittering with something akin to anger and disgust.

 

_ Asshole _ .

 

“I would have never known you were so good with kids.” Rey says softly, looking up at Ben. Why is he so tall? Rey has to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. “I mean, you don’t look like the type to.. you know… get along with kids.”

 

“I’m not. I just read him a book.” Ben points to the couch. “There are some bedtime stories I’ve been working on. So, I read them to Obiwan, and he is kind of beta reading it for me? Or beta listening? I’m not sure what to call it!” Ben scratches his head in confusion.

 

“You read him a bedtime story?” Rey asks, her expression still one of surprise. The thin book on the coffee table has four little bunnies on the front cover. Is it Peter Rabbit? No, it is a different book than the cherished children’s classic she and Kira had been read in the orphanage. “I’m sorry, are you a writer?” Rey asks Ben, surprised at the facets of him she is learning, simply from him babysitting one night for her.

 

“I refer to it as book designer,” Ben replies.

 

“Oh. OK.”

 

Getting her nephew to sleep was hard, having him sleep near someone else was harder, but having him use someone else as a mattress to sleep on was the hardest thing for Rey to fathom. Ben Solo is intimidating by any means, but how could he do this? What magic did he use? Was it his voice? Yes, he has such a low grumble to his voice that is perfect to lull someone into sleep.

 

It is science, not some magic emitted from a very good looking, grumpy tree of a man.

 

As it turned out, her asshole neighbor had a knack for babysitting. Rey never would have guessed.?

 

“I’m going back.”

 

“Oh, right. Right.” Rey snaps out of all the thoughts floating through her mind. “Here is your book.” Rey picks up the book from the coffee table, thrusting it towards Ben.

 

“Keep it.” He walked straight toward the front door.

 

“Isn’t it what you’re working on?” Rey follows him. “Please, you’ve done me a favor. I just couldn’t take it for granted.” She offers him a smile, thrusting the book towards him again.

 

“Keep it.” Ben opens the door and tilts his head back to her. “It’s the discarded design. Simply trash. I don’t need it anyway.”

 

Then he closes the door, leaving her still looking at where he had been a moment before in disbelief..

 

_ Asshole _ .

 

 

* * *


	2. Please, no more ‘Let It Go’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a new Frozen 2 trailer. I’m putting Obiwan’s Elsa obsession here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so blown away by all of your kind comments in the first chapter, like wow! Thank you so much guys!  
> Notice the chapter count has increased. It will be 5 chapter because my smut-addled brain couldn’t control myself.   
> Let see!

 

She is going to die young.

 

“How was last night?” Rose nudged at her. “You are such a trooper! Working two shifts in a row!”

 

“Three new admissions, two septic shocks, one case of pancreatitis, and one code blue.” Rey’s eyes barely cracked open to look at her best friend and co-worker “Aging is real, my dear friend. How did I survive my years in nursing school?”

 

“Just another six hours and you are free to go home!” Rose smiled at her friend. “Let me take you home today, honey.”

 

“How is Paige doing?” Rey asked as they walked down one of the corridors.

 

“She just registered for a half marathon next week, can you believe it?! It’s only a month since she was discharged from the hospital!”

 

“That’s the real trooper!” Not an almost middle-aged lady who is in a state resembling that of a zombie.

 

“Hey! the doctors are here!” One of their fellow nurses, Jessika calls out to them as they approach the nurses station

 

There are a half dozen doctors who work in the intensive care unit, the attending intensivist Dr. Amilyn Holdo, the fellow Dr. Poe Dameron, and some residents and interns who have 4-6 weeks rotation before moving on to another department. Rey quickly set to work reviewing her patient’s conditions and preparing her charts for the doctors to review on their rounds.

 

“I think he should have another CAT scan,” Rey hears Dr. Dameron saying as they walk towards the nurses station.

 

“Did you calculate the score?” Dr. Holdo asks, her voice curt and business like.

 

“Yes. The Ranson Criteria,” Dr. Dameron is quick with his response to Dr. Holdo’s question.

 

“Are you aware that it has a different scoring system for gallstone pancreatitis and other causes?” Dr. Holdo is tall and formidable, and Rey almost felt bad for Dr. Dameron as Dr. Holdo crossed her arms over her chest and stood up to her full height. “Enlighten me.”

 

Rey had watched some medical drama TV series before, her personal favorite being  _ House _ .. She thought the interaction between the doctors seemed to be exaggerated on the show, but actually it’s not far from real life. Dr. Holdo is very strict and she doesn’t like anything done incorrectly regarding their work in the ICU. But she admired Poe, Rey could tell, because her eyes flicker with satisfaction every time Poe nails the right answer to her questions.

 

Mommy dearest, huh?

 

“Now, this case,” the resident in charge of Rey’s patient began, “a 64-year-old woman…”

 

“Your watch looks lovely,” Dr. Holdo interrupts, her gaze on Rey’s left wrist. “Is that from Frozen?”

 

Rey jolted. Oh, the watch that Obiwan insisted she buy. It has a blue strap sparkling with snow and Elsa, the character from Frozen on its dial. She had needed a new watch after her old one stopped working - and how could she tell a 4 year old no?

 

“Yes.” Rey smiles dryly. “I love Frozen.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She hates Frozen.

 

It’s not like it wasn’t good. Rey loves animation films and she is still fangirling about Zootopia. But Frozen is not her thing, it’s Kira who would have liked it.

 

And her son, too.

 

Rey blames  _ him _ for that.

 

It had been a month since Ben became her regular babysitter. He is her neighbor, he works at home, and they literally live next to each other so he is her best option. He has been working on many genres of books: childrens, young adult fictions, novels, and many more. He had a sample of Disney books for young children, and after reading them to her nephew, Obiwan had developed a rather unhealthy obsession with Elsa, the snow queen of Arendel.

 

The sounds of ‘Let It Go’ hit her when she enters her apartment. Rey groaned, dropping her keys in the basket near the front door. The next thing that hits her, hard, is her nephew running around her living room in Elsa’s outfit.

 

Wait. Elsa’s OUTFIT?!

 

“BEN!”

 

“What?” A voice came from somewhere behind her refrigerator door. Ben peeked out from around the door, his hands full with a glass of milk and a muffin, and Rey spots a cloak draped around his shoulders.

 

A glittery Elsa CLOAK.

 

“What is going on here?” Rey dropped her bag unceremoniously on the couch. “Why is my boy running around in a girly outfit? And why are you wearing that? What is going on?” Rey demanded, looking at Ben in astonishment.

 

“He likes it,” Ben replied, and the song reaching its bridge to the chorus. “Hey! Benny. It’s here, unleash your power!” Ben said loudly to Obiwan, watching the little boy with an almost  tender expression.

 

Obiwan turned around, his turquoise dress spanning around him like a halo. He crouched, before jumping up with his hands in the air when Elsa sings,  _ ‘Let it go. Let it go.’ _

 

Oh. My. Gosh.

 

“Ben! Come here for a sec!” Rey says, grabbing Ben’s arm and pulling him away from the fridge before dragging him into her bedroom and closing the door.

 

“What?” Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey as he spoke, his tone annoyed.

 

“Listen. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me and my kid.” Her hands moved pointlessly as she spoke. “But don’t you think this is too much? I mean, he is a boy and now he is wearing a dress!”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Ben cocked his head. “Wearing what you like, it doesn’t define your identity or sexuality.”

 

“I know, but…”

 

“He’s just having fun, Rey. It’s crucial for child development.” Ben paused, his gaze trailing off somewhere far away. “You know, it’s not right for us to make a decision for him. Obiwan must make his own choices and live with them. We just… guide him, encourage him, and always be there for him if he ever fails.”

 

There is vulnerability in his voice. Like he is speaking about himself. Yes, Ben is right, Rey thought to herself. Rey and Kira had made their own choices and lived their lives in different paths. But they’d always had each other.

 

Does Ben has someone too? Rey wondered.

 

He must have been working on some big project, because it looks like he hasn’t shaved for almost a week. His scruffy look is a stark contrast to the glittery cloak he is wearing, but somehow Rey finds it adorable. Like a big daddy who had been playing with his kid all day while mommy was at work.

 

And those puppy eyes he makes when he turns to her make her insides turn to jelly.

 

“I mean,” Rey licked her lips before speaking again. “I just… am shocked, I guess. Obiwan has never run around our apartment like this, let alone bobbing his head to a song. He became so quiet after losing his mother.”

 

“I know. And it doesn’t help that you keep him only in your apartment. He should play with other children too. It’s important for his socialization and developmental skills.”

 

“Daycare is expensive, and only God knows what kind of germs he could get from that place.” Rey sneered.

 

“I learned biology in high school and hey, nobody grows up without getting sick sometimes! It’s a part of immunity development, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“Rey,” Ben’s fingers touched her arm, the warmth of him made Rey shudder, and his tone is so soft that it catches her off guard. “Is it possible that… sometimes… I can take Obiwan out for a walk, to the playground, or just… running and playing around in the park? Please?”

 

“That’s…” Ben’s warmth is literally radiating from his body and raising the temperature in the room - or was it just her getting warmer from being so near to him?. “...would be nice.”

 

“To the grocery store, too?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“To the zoo?”

 

“If… it’s not bothering your work.”

 

“To Disneyland?”

 

“Alright, that’s too much.” Rey couldn’t help smiling at the thought of the two of them fangirling over Elsa and Anna. “But maybe, if I could go with you, too.”

 

“Cool.” Ben replied with a smile.

 

_ He smiles. _

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Her jaw slackened in surprise. Rey wasn’t expecting Ben to smile at her like that.. Who knew this grumpy man had the softest, most innocent smile she had ever seen! Typically, Ben’s eyebrows are permanently furrowed and his lips twisted into a thin line whenever they talk. But now, when he is relaxed, he looked a lot younger, and… better?

 

And his lips were so plush, that they should be put on a Maybelline New York commercial.

 

Rey licked her lips again, thinking,  _ Why am I so thirsty right now? _

 

“Papa.”

 

A little voice came from behind the door.

 

_ Papa? _

 

Ben reached for the door knob, opening it and looking out to see a small head full of dark brown hair peeking into theroom. Obiwan lifted his head, looking at his aunt for a moment quietly before turning to Ben.

 

“Papa?”

 

And now, it’s all in his eyes. Longing, and feeling safe. And Obiwan  _ smiles _ .

 

“Hey little guy.” Ben smiled back at the boy, “Papa was just talking with  _ mama _ .”

 

Wait.  _ Mama _ ?

 

“I’m not…”

 

“Shhhhh.” Ben gave her a look so she wouldn’t keep talking before turning back to Obiwan. “Are you hungry? Let’s see what we have to eat in the fridge.”

 

Ben and Obiwan made their way out to the kitchen, leaving Rey dumbfounded in her room, staring after the pair in disbelief. What just happened? Frozen, ‘Let It Go’, the outfit, the dance, and Obiwan smiling at Ben..

 

_ He smiled! _

 

It has been ages since Rey last saw Obiwan smile. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she sat on her bed, trying to muffle her sobs. Rey loved her nephew dearly, and seeing the boy suffer after Kira’s death has been a torment to her.

 

Obiwan had never met his father, but he just called Ben papa.

 

That must be something, right?

 

Wiping her tears, Rey made her way back to the kitchen. Ben is standing by the table, encouraging Obiwan to finish his glass of milk by making words with ABC crackers. He looked so natural with Obiwan that Rey couldn’t help imagining him with his own child. Is every man like this when they have their own child?

 

If she ever had a father, would he have been like this?

 

Rey wondered, a smile coming to her lips as she watched Ben and Obiwan playing together.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my dear reylo friends who work as a nurse in real life!  
> And thank you @MyJediLife who help me with this chapter, I would be lost with out her.  
> There was a clip that went viral months ago, where a father and his son dance together to ‘Let It Go’ in Elsa outfits. It’s really adorable!


	3. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a child is not easy, especially when Rey is half dead from work and the state has its eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kind comments in the previous chapters. I'm on the verge of giving my beta a credit as a co-writer because she has done so much for this fic, pouring her magic and make this messy writing of mine readable. Thank you @MyJediLife  
> Enjoy!

A loud shriek echoes through the apartment, waking her with a jolt.

 

Rey jumped off the couch, where she just wanted to rest for a moment and clearly lost her battle with the sleep monster. Still in her scrubs from the hospital, Rey rushed to Obiwan’s room. He is still asleep, but clearly he is in distress.

 

Another nightmare.

 

“Hey. Hey, Benny, honey, Aunt Rey is here.” Rey tried to soothe her nephew. “It’s just a dream.”

 

Obiwan threw a fist up in his sleep, luckily missing his Aunt’s face. After thrashing back and forth for a moment, tangling his small body in his bedding,  he finally opens his eyes, tears rolling down his face.

 

“Mama?” He cried. “Mama.”

 

“She isn’t here,” Rey answered sadly. Not anymore.

 

“Papa? Where is Papa?” Obiwan was still crying, his small hands swiping at his eyes.

 

“Papa Ben is tired, Obiwan He needs to sleep.”

 

“I want Papa!” Obiwan screamed, pushing her away. “I want Papa!”

 

It broke Rey’s heart to see her beloved nephew like this, and it’s tearing her apart knowing that she isn’t the one he wants. Rey picked Obiwan up, and still trying to comfort him, she left her apartment, crossing the hall to knock on Ben’s door.

 

Five minutes and ten frantic knocks later, and Ben finally opened his door, shirtless and his hair deliciously messy from sleep..

 

Rey’s heart skips a beat at the sight of him.

 

“What?” His eyelids are heavy from sleep still. Ben ran a hand through his already mussed hair and yawned. “God, Rey, it’s almost two.”

 

“I know, I’m so sorry.” Rey kept her voice low, even though Obiwan’s screams were loud enough to wake the whole apartment building. “Obiwan had a bad dream again. I tried my best to calm him down, but… he only wants you.”

 

Ben grumbled somethings incomprehensible low  in his throat. Even though he had become nicer to them, his bad temper still showed whenever he was tired. Ben looked annoyed, but at last he reached out, taking Obiwan from her gently.

 

“Hello, little one. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Ben’s voice was still gruff, but tender as he talked to Obiwan.

 

“Papa,” the boy nuzzled his face in the crook of Ben’s neck, still sobbing. “I’m scared.”

 

“It was just a dream.” Ben replied softly, looking up at Rey for a moment.

 

“I’m scared.” Obiwan said again, his tears were still flowing, but had slowed somewhat now.

 

Obiwan’s vocabulary had expanded a lot during the last month. He understood easy commands, and could express his emotions better in words now. But his reasoning still needed some improvement. Having lost his mother at such sensitive age was quite hard on him, and Rey was sure it had an effect on his development..

 

“It’s okay, Benny. I’ve had bad dreams, too, little one..” Ben sighed. “Papa will stay with you then, until you go back to sleep.”

 

Ben had grown accustomed to being called Papa, and even referred to himself by the same name to Obiwan. Rey wondered idly if he called himself that when he took Obiwan outside on their little adventures.

 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked, noticing that Rey had turned back towards her apartment door.

 

“To take a shower, and then go to bed,” Rey replied. This isn’t the first time that she had Obiwan stay over at Ben’s place. A single bed was obviously too small for Ben, so it was decided that Obiwan should stay with Ben on his king-sized bed whenever the boy had his nightmares and needed someone to see him through the night. Ben had agreed to it much easier than Rey had thought he would.

 

“That’s the problem, Rey,” Ben tilted his head, gesturing for her to follow him. “You let go of him too easily. That’s why he isn’t attached to you that much.”

 

“What?! It’s me who…” Rey sputtered as she followed him into his apartment.

 

“Shhhhh. People are sleeping,” Ben admonished her softly as he stepped through his door.

 

Rey followed Ben inside and closed the door behind her. She would have been far more furious if she wasn’t half dead from work.  _ How dare he to say something like that? _ Rey thought to herself, silently fuming. It was always her who was there for Obiwan in the first place. It was her who struggled through every hardship for his well-being. And now  _ somebody _ else was saying she wasn’t _ good enough _ for her kid?!

 

There was only light from the street light outside that shone through the window as Ben lowered the boy onto his bed before laying down beside Obiwan on one side. Ben looked up at Rey and  pointed to the vacant area on the other side of Obiwan, gesturing for Rey to lay down as well.

 

“I’m not…” Rey stuttered as she looked down at Ben.

 

“Please,” Ben pleaded with her, looking down at Obiwan pointedly.

 

Even in the dark, Rey could see two pairs of puppy eyes, from Ben, and her little Benny.  _ Damn, now I am calling him Benny, too! _ Rey thought to herself before tentatively lowering herself onto the edge of his bed, horrified when she looks down and noticed some spots on her scrub pants.

 

“Shoot! I’m still in my scrubs, and they’re dirty,” Rey remarked softly, looking over at both of them. It must be droplets of blood on her pants. Her ICU shift today had been quite bloody, with both gastrointestinal hemorrhage and hemoptysis cases.

 

“It’s fine,” Ben replied, his eyes sleepy once more.

 

“No, it’s not!” Rey jumped to her feet. “I really need to shower and new clothes.”

 

Ben chuckled. “Germ freak, huh?”

 

“No! Seriously, it’s…” Rey looked at him, blushing.

 

“I get it. I get it. Please, I’m not ready for a biology lecture at 2 am.” Ben got up from the bed and padded barefoot to his closet, rummaging through his drawers before picking out a towel, t-shirt, and a pair of boxers. “Here, take these. Use my shower if you want.” Ben turned and handed the clothing to Rey.

 

“What?” Rey said, not quite believing what she was seeing.

 

“Hurry and get back to bed.” Ben yawned again. “I’m so sleepy.”

 

“Ben, what is this? I don’t understand why I have to be here,” Rey asked softly, as she took the items from Ben and went to stand in the narrow doorway to his bathroom. Her face was literally inches away from his glorious pecs as she watched him,and she could literally feel his heat on her skin. “My job is literally killing me today. I’m so exhausted that I…” Rey stated quietly, trying not to let her eyes wander over his body.

 

“Obiwan wants to get closer to you, Rey Did you know that?” Ben crossed his arms over his chest, making his pecs and biceps bulge deliciously. “His eyes always follow you around, don’t you notice that? But I have never seen you read him a bedtime story. You haven’t even let him call you Mom.”

 

“Because I’m not his mother,” Rey said sadly. Knowing her nephew cared about her makes her happy, yet somehow sad at the same time.

 

“Rey. Every kid needs their mother,” Ben replied, his eyes burning into hers.

 

“Don’t tell me that. My parents left me and my sister. And I don’t give a fuck about them.” Rey replied angrily as she looked at Ben.

 

“But you always had someone to turn to, right?” There is sadness in his eyes as he responded. “Rey, Obiwan knows that you are not his mother, but he still needs you. He needs both papa and mama, and I’m obliged to be one to him.”

 

“Why?” Rey asked him.

 

“Because I didn’t have one growing up” Ben replied bluntly. “In a dark room at night, whenever I woke up from a bad dream, they were… not around.”

 

That admission went straight to her heart. “Oh.” Rey placed her hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Ben shudderd a little with her touch on his arm, like he wasn’t expecting her to touch him so tenderly.

 

“It’s not like that,” Ben replied, “Nevermind, Rey. What I am trying to say is, Obiwan needs you, but he doesn’t know if he can trust you or not. It’s tearing him apart. So, would you please stay with us tonight? Be the first person he sees when he wakes up?”

 

“But, isn’t it unhealthy for a child if he is too attached to his parents? Besides, he is at the age where he should have his own bedroom.” Rey asked.

 

“Just at the beginning.” Ben said in an almost pleading tone. “Until he has found his security in life.”

 

“Since when are you an expert in pediatric psychology?” Rey said, letting a smile drift onto her face and into her voice.

 

“I don’t know.” Ben shrugged. “First hand experience, I guess.”

 

Rey couldn’t help but wonder what he had been through in his early life. Ben seemed to understand Obiwan pretty well and they get along quicker than normal. Despite his grumpy personality and sometimes harsh words, Ben Solo was a good man at heart.

 

And a tree-like man every kid wanted to climb.

 

After a quick shower, Rey changed into the clothes Ben had let her borrow before she slid into the bed beside Obiwan, the tiny little body laying between the two adults he loved most - his Papa Ben and his still-call-me Aunt Rey. Ben’s large hand padded softly on Obiwan’s belly as he started to tell him his bedtime story, Ben’s voice soft and tender as he started to speak.

 

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...” Ben started.

 

“Isn’t that Star Wars?” Rey asked with a tiny giggle.

 

Ben glared at her over Obiwan before continuing.

 

“There once was a boy named Anakin Skywalker, who lived on the desert planet Tatooine. He wanted to be a pilot,” Ben continued his story in a soothing tone, completely ignoring Rey’s previous interruption. “Anakin built the fastest ship on the planet. He wanted to take his mom to another world, where they could live happily ever after.”

 

Obiwan’s eyes were so clear and wide, it was apparent there was no way the boy was going to sleep anytime soon.

 

“The mayor said, ‘No one could leave this planet, unless he has the fastest ship.’ So, Anakin joined the race.” 

 

It was clear that Ben had made up a rather different story, but Rey refused to get all nerdy about it right now.

 

“Every ship was so fast! But Anakin’s was the fastest. He won the race, and they were free to go.” Ben said, getting to the end of his embellished tale. “So, Anakin and his mother went to a planet that was full of green forests and blue ocean. They lived happily together forever. The End.”

 

Surprisingly, Obiwan yawned and then, after rubbing his sleepy eyes, he closed them and fell asleep.

 

Magic. Ben Solo was pure magic.

 

Ben reached out and gently touched her wrist, guiding her hand to wind around the sleeping boy. Rey gave him a confused look, but he nodded at her, slowly nudging the little boy’s sleeping form towards her.

 

“Stay.” Ben said quietly. “Please.”

 

Rey looked down at the small head now resting on her chest. Obiwan was sleeping soundly, and his light snore somehow made her eyes prick with tears.

 

Why did she feel like crying?

 

Rey hugged her nephew, closing her eyes, and letting herself join him in his slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

This is the  _ day _ .

 

“Do I look okay?” Rey turned to her nephew, who was sitting on the couch drawing Olaf from Frozen on his magnetic drawing board.

 

Obiwan stared at her for a moment, saying nothing.

 

“Okay I guess.” Rey turned back to the mirror, examining herself before putting on a little bit more concealer to hide the permanent dark circles underneath her eyes.

 

When she had woken up this morning, she had been disoriented for a few moments. Ben and Obiwan were still asleep beside her. Somehow, Obiwan had been sleeping upside down and one of his feet was perched on Ben’s face, just like he had high kicked the big guy in the chin in his sleep. Rey couldn’t help giggle at the sight.

 

_ He would make a great daddy, _ she had thought to herself.

 

It was nearly 10 am when the doorbell rang. Rey shoved her makeup back in its drawer before smoothing her blouse and slacks and hurrying to the front door. She took a glance at Obiwan as she passed him. He was nice and clean, and looked perfect.

 

Rey opened the door to find a lady standing in front of the door, a clipboard in her hand.

 

“Nice to see you again,” Rey smiled at the woman. “I mean, it wasn’t you last time, but you are from the same department, right?”

 

The woman removed her sunglasses, revealing a pair of bright hazel eyes. She had a perfect combination of grace and dignity. Her light brown hair was done in a perfect coiffure. Her height is about up to Rey’s shoulders, but she made Rey feel small by her mere presence.

 

“I’m Dr. Leia Organa, a child psychologist,” Leia smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

_ Oh, no. _

 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Organa, please come inside.” Rey could feel sweat pooling at thenape of her neck, but she maintained her composure and kept smiling.

 

_ They sent a child psychologist! This can’t be good, can it? _

 

“I’m Rey Kenobi.” Rey waited until Dr.Organa had taken a seat on the couch before sitting down beside her nephew. “And this is my boy, Obiwan Kenobi. Say hi, honey!”

 

Obiwan stayed silent, just staring at their guest.

 

“Hi there, I’m Leia.” Dr. Organa smiled at Obiwan. “How old are you, dear?”

 

Obiwan turned to look at Rey, obviously nervous.

 

“He is 4 years old, and he is a little bit shy,” Rey tried to smile as she answered for her nephew, but she was positive it must look weird. “But he babbles all the time with my friend.”

 

“I’m here because last time the state checked on you, they said Obiwan was slightly delayed in development.” Leia glared at Rey disapprovingly. “Does he ever play with other children?”

 

“Yes.” Rey responded tersely.

 

“What does he like to play with his friends?” Leia asked, making notes on her clipboard.

 

“Well, you know, he likes to build  sand castles, run around, and other stuff.” It’s Ben who took Obiwan to the playground, what do the kids do there? Rey had no idea. “Oh! And he likes to dance to his favorite songs, too.”

 

“You’re not being truthful or sincere,” Leia said after a long moment of looking at Rey in silence. “I know that you are an ICU nurse, and I appreciate you for what you are doing for our community. But if that makes the conditions unsuitable for this boy, I have to say you are in a difficult situation.”

 

“I know, I’m trying my best,” Rey replied. “It hasn’t even been a year since I lost my dear sister, and he is at a very tender age. Please give me some time to work things out.” Rey was all but pleading with Leia with her eyes. She didn’t want to lose Obiwan.

 

“You know, there is an option to give him to a foster family,” Leia suggested softly. “And you could take him back whenever you are ready.”

 

“But…” Rey started to say.

 

This was her nephew. Her kid. Her family.

 

Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes.

 

Suddenly there is a knocking sound at the door, followed by the door opening.

 

“Hello.” Ben’s voice floated through the uncomfortable silence to everyone.

 

Obiwan’s eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, immediately running to the front door shouting. “Papa! Papa!”

 

“Papa?” Leia frowned, looking down at her case notes, clearly confused.

 

Ben walked into the room, Obiwan hanging on his right arm and a grocery bag in his left hand.

 

Oh God.  _ Bad timing, Ben _ . Not when she’s being interviewed by a woman sent by Children’s Services. A woman who can take her nephew away with one signature.

 

She must come up with something,  _ now! _

 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you guys!” Rey jumped up from the couch, darting to Ben’s side and hooking her arm around his before resting her head on his shoulder.

 

In the most romantic way she could.

 

“This is Ben Solo,” Rey chirped happily. “My fiancé!”

 

There was dead silence in the room.

 

Leia’s eyes widened in surprise, and her pen fell from her hand, her jaw going slack with shock. Rey could feel Ben stiffen under her touch. His breath caught in his throat and all the blood left his face.

 

“Ben?” Leia muttered.

 

Ben gulped audibly, clearing his throat finally before speaking..

 

“Hi, Mom.”

 

* * *


	4. Please be my Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you said that my son is your fiancé, are you interested in proposing to my son for real?” A smirk came to Leia’s lips briefly as she watched Rey’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments in the previous chapters so far. I would give total credit to my amazing beta. I wrote and sent her about the 2000-word chapter, and she returned me with 3300-word chapter and more than 500 suggestions, and most of them involving grammar error and punctuation. I'm so hopeless, even Grammarly couldn't help me though. XD
> 
> Also thank you sunshinexxmoonlight for the gorgeous moodboard, thank you Liz! I love it!
> 
> Note that the rate is up! But it’s not in this chapter yet, but we are almost there ;) Enjoy!

“She’s  _ your mom _ ?!” Rey said, her mouth open in shock.

 

“What are you doing with _my_ _mom_?!” Ben asked at the same time.

 

“Are you?” Leia asked, clearly in shock. She looked at the two of them with widened eyes. “Since when are you two together?”

 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Ben explained as he tried to put Obiwan down, but having little luck as Leia being in the room had the little boy scared. “It’s alright, little guy, it’s just my mama.”

 

“Mama?” The little boy looked at Rey, clearly confused.

 

“My Mama, not yours.” Ben replied to Obiwan patiently.

 

“This is totally unexpected,” Leia said, clearly still in shock.

 

“Seriously, Rey? What’s going on?” Ben turned to Rey, running a hand through his hair nervously “I went to Target for like an hour, and come back to see you with my mother - and now we’re engaged?” Ben’s voice was clearly frustrated as he looked at her.

 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Rey tried to calm him down, wanting to explain.

 

“You just repeated what I said,” Ben said, his frustration at the situation rising.

 

“Err….” Rey found herself at a loss for words.

 

“Children!” Leia interrupted, looking at both Ben and Rey sternly. “All of you. On the couch. Now!”

 

The commanding tone in her voice had them promptly following her instructions. Obiwan was still clinging stubbornly to Ben’s shoulder.

 

“Tell me.” Leia looked at Rey.

 

Rey peeked at Ben and met his unhappy glare. Clearing her throat, she began telling her side of the  story.

 

Leia listened to Rey patiently. Sighing, Rey began her story with how Obiwan lost his mother, how he came to live with her, and how he became so attached to Ben - her neighbor.

 

“I planned to visit you after meeting my case,” Leia said as Rey finished, turning slightly to look at her son. “I knew you lived here. But I didn’t know you lived literally across the hall from my case.”

 

“That should make it easy for you to visit then,” Ben replied with a slight smirk at his mother.

 

“Anyways,” Leia turned back to Rey, levelling a gaze at her. “It seems like you are in a very strange situation, Rey, having your nephew that is in your custody too attached to someone else reflects your lack of attention to the child.” Leia was blunt as she explained the view her agency would see to Rey.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it when I said your...  _ son... _ is my fiancé.” Rey felt her face turns red with shame. “It was just weird that Obiwan started to call him Papa, so I was afraid of what you might think if you knew he was just my neighbor.” Rey felt despair rising in her chest.

 

“That’s my point,” Leia crossed her arms over her chest, still clearly not happy.

 

“I asked Ben to look after Obiwan once when I had no other options for his care. And they got along pretty well,” Rey glanced at Ben. “He is so generous and kind. He helps me out a lot.”

 

“I would beat his ass if he acted in any other manner.” Leia said, glancing at her son.

 

“Mom, please.” Ben rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by her words.

 

“My point is,” Leia ignored her son’s mocking tone before continuing, “We are discussing the well-being of Obiwan. Miss Kenobi, you are single, you have a demanding job, and your nephew is delayed in development. It’s a risk that he may become attached to someone other than you, which would be quite worrisome if that person was not a good one. We only have Obiwan’s best interests in mind, here. I am sure you understand that.”

 

Rey felt lost with Leia’s comments. She had been trying her best to raise Obiwan. But it’ seemed like her efforts weren’t enough. “What will happen now?” Rey asked, her heart clenching in her chest at the thought of losing Obiwan.

 

“I’ll send my assessment to the office. The social workers may pay you a visit again in a few weeks,” Leia sighed. “If they feel that Obiwan is going to benefit from being in another home, then you may have to say goodbye.”

 

“No…” Rey’s voice was strangled with pain, and she closed her eyes as she tried to fight off tears.

 

“No!” Ben’s voice was gruff as he spoke, pleading with his mother. “Please give her a second chance, Mom!”

 

Leia raised her brows at her son, wondering to herself just how much he cared for Rey and Obiwan.

 

“I’ve been her neighbor for a year, and I’ve seen Obiwan since the first day he came here to live with Rey.” Ben put the boy down on the couch between them. Obiwan immediately reached out for Rey, cuddling to her side. “Rey may be too blunt sometimes, but she is learning. It may take some time - but I’m pretty sure Rey will be a great mother.”

 

“Ben. I can’t make this personal. You know that. It’s Obiwan’s well being we are talking about here.” Leia looked at her son, her resolve softening somewhat.

 

“Yes. And I’m trying to make my point here,” Ben straightened in his seat, looking his mother in the eyes. “Having nothing and having everything, but having no one to turn to are the same things. Rey has nothing, but she is trying her best to give Obiwan everything that’s good for him. She doesn’t let him call her Mama, because she feels that she is not worthy enough to be called that yet. But let me tell you, Mom, Rey is the first person Obiwan always thinks about.”

 

“So why is he so attached to you?” Leia asked.

 

“Because, Rey is working her ass off to earn a living for them, and Obiwan knows that - trust me,” Ben replied. “Mom, I will help her raise this boy with everything I’ve got if Rey wants me to. Just… don’t tear us apart. Please.” Ben looked over at Rey, his face slightly flushed as he gave her a small smile.

 

Rey was impressed and flattered by Ben’s words. Clearly, there were many backstories between mother and son. How Ben came to spend his life in solitude. How he avoided mentioning his own family when he spent time with her, and the sadness in his eyes that she saw sometimes when he looked at her nephew. Was he seeing a glimpse of himself in Obiwan?

 

There was a long pause as Leia looked at Ben, then Rey, and then at the boy who was hiding his face in his Aunt’s arm.

 

At last, she let out a long sigh.

 

“Parenting is not easy, and I’m talking about myself here, as well.” The corners of her lips curved up a bit. “I will do everything I can to help.”

 

Relief flooded through Rey as she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She felt Ben’s arm go around her shoulder, pulling her and Obiwan close to him.

 

“I’m not guaranteeing that you are out of trouble,” Leia waved her hand. “You need to prepare to answer some more questions.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Rey smiled. “That helps a lot, and I will do whatever needs to be done so that Obiwan can stay here with me - with  _ us _ .” Rey looked over at Ben, giving him a smile.

 

“Speaking of which,” Leia shifted in her seat, her eyes flickering with curiosity when she looked at Rey. “When you said that my son is your fiancé, are you interested in proposing to my son for real?” A smirk came to Leia’s lips briefly as she watched Rey’s reaction.

 

“Mom!” Ben sputtered, clearly shocked by her question.

 

“It’s partially my fault that he grew up to be this grumpy,” Leia said. “It’s quite uncommon for him to be attached to someone this much, especially with children. You must be extraordinary, Obiwan.”

 

Leia smiled warmly at the little boy.Sensing the tension had been lifted, Obiwan began to smile, too.

 

“My son is a true asshole for not properly asking you out yet. What has taken you so long, Ben?” Leia asked her son rather snarkily.

 

“Mom! You talk too much!” Ben looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed … or not? Why was there a mysterious blush on his cheeks? Could he care more than she had thought?

 

“I’ve been waiting for thirty-two years! You have never told me about any girls you’ve dated, or if you have ever gone out with someone,” Leia looked at Rey and Obiwan with an almost tender smile. “Now you are going to have a girlfriend, and a son!”

 

“Technically, he would be your grandson as well, since he calls me his dad.” Ben’s voice sounded ridiculously higher than usual. His face was now a bright red, and Rey could tell he was mortified by his mother’s meddling. “But we aren’t married yet.”

 

“Well, why aren’t you working on that, Ben? Rey is lovely!!” Leia raised her eyebrows, looking at her son.

 

“It’s complicated.” Ben’s voice was gruff as he spoke, the tips of his ears practically glowing with color now. “Sometimes things just don’t work that way!”

 

“Oh, Ben. You have always been so shy.” Leia said softly, with pure love in her tone.

 

Obiwan looked at all the adults, his mouth agape. Rey had imagined Ben’s parents as being stoic and unfriendly. But it seemed like his mother was pretty generous, and seemed like she truly loved and cared for her son. Why did he say he used to be left alone?

 

“Shall we go out for lunch?” Leia asked Ben, looking at both he and Rey before shifting her gaze to Obiwan.

 

“No, thanks,” Ben replied almost immediately. “Rey has a shift starting at 4 pm. We are going to make lunch and go out for a walk afterwards.”

 

“Alright. Well, maybe next time then.” Leia shrugged. “I have another appointment this afternoon, too. Nice to see you today. Keep in touch, Ben. I’ll call you later.” Leia stood and gathered her clipboard and bag.

 

Obiwan tugged at Ben’s sleeve, like he wanted something, so Rey left the boy to his care and walked with Leia to the front door.

 

Just as she stepped outside, Leia turned back to Rey with adoration in her eyes.

 

“I thought I came here to deal with a neglectful mother, and it turned out it is you who reminded me of how neglectful I was towards Ben when he was young. I still regret it to this day” Leia said sadly. “Kids grow up fast, we should treasure every moment we have with them. Don’t ever turn down a chance to spend time with Obiwan, Rey.”

 

“I won’t Leia. I will treasure all the moments I spend with him… and with Ben.” Rey smiled, she truly liked Ben’s mother.

 

“And I’m serious about my son,” Leia continued. “He can be gruff, but he is generous and kind. Deep down I’ve always known he would make a great father one day.”

 

Rey’s heart warmed as she thought about how Ben handled Obiwan, and how he carried the boy like he weighed nothing, how he spent their time together reading and playing with him, and how he protected him from his nightmares.

 

And then Rey thought about how Ben made her feel secure, knowing that both she and Obiwan had someone watching over them - a father that their little family needed.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s almost an hour past midnight when Rey got home from work.

 

Ben is at his normal place. After putting Obiwan in bed, he would sit on her couch and work on whatever project he was doing for work on his laptop, waiting for her to get home.

 

“Hi.” Rey put her bag down on the table. “Thank you for today. I’ll take care of the everything now if you want to go home.”

 

“Rey,” Ben said without turning to her. “Come here.”

 

“You must be tired, there is Tropicana in the fridge, would you like some?”

 

“ _ Come here _ .”

 

Something in his tone told her that this was serious, and Rey tentatively walked toward him, taking a seat as far from him as she could.

 

Ben had acted normally during their lunch and when they went to the park in the afternoon. But Rey caught him looking at her with some intensity, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She thought he might be angry, or pissed, or… Rey wasn’t sure. After their meeting with his mother, and claiming that he is her fiancé out of nowhere, Rey was surprised that Ben didn’t act differently during their afternoon outage. But his reaction wasn’t what she expected, like the rest of him that always managed to surprise her.

 

“Hey.” After a long, uncomfortable moment, Rey began to speak. “First, I would like to thank you for your support this morning. I know I was wrong when I said you are my boyfriend. I wasn’t prepared for you to show up, and I was confused, and scared, and…” Rey let her words trail off, not sure what to say next to try and make amends for her actions.

 

“Do you really consider me your boyfriend?” Ben closed his laptop, putting it on the table before turning to face her. “For me, this was kind of a shock, you know?”

 

“I have never thought about it, about being in a relationship.” Rey had a couple of boyfriends before, but her relationships never lasted long. She preferred to devote herself to work, and that normally doomed her relationships.

 

“You are like my Mom, a workaholic. You like to have control of everything, and will feel uneasy if things don’t go according to what you think.” Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking at her.

 

Rey knew she sometimes acted like a dictator, but to hear it directly from someone else put her on the offensive.

 

“But that all changed after I got to know the  _ real _ you,” Ben’s tone softened as he looked at Rey. “You are a brave young woman, who devotes herself to her family. You try to do your best, and it sucks because you have no idea about what you are doing sometimes.”

 

“Thank you, I-I try.” Rey admitted, her voice softening as she looked at Ben. “I would be lost without you.”

 

“The good thing about you is that you are flexible.” Ben continued. “You accept every new option based on its safety and benefit to Obiwan. You go beyond your limits for your family. And I’m a little bit jealous - because no one did that for me.”

 

“Er… thank you. I guess.” The sudden change of his tone, and hearing him praise her made Rey feel shy. “And sorry for whatever happened to you.”

 

“Just let the past die.” Ben waved his hand dismissively. “My point is - you called me your boyfriend without my consent.”

 

“I did.” Rey replied softly, feeling ashamed over her earlier actions.

 

“Would you consider this option again? I mean - if asked properly?”

 

“I’ll… w - what?” Rey stuttered, her eyes widening in shock.

 

Ben leaned towards her, his gaze never leaving her while his hand reached out to touch her thigh, still in her scrub pants, lightly. He looked ridiculously massive when he moved closer to her, making her feel like sinking more into the cushion.

 

“I don’t mind being Obiwan’s papa for the rest of my life. I love him.” His eyes flickered with something akin to desire. “If you want me to.” Ben’s voice was low and seductive, his eyes still looking into hers.

 

“Of course.” Rey’s voice is shaking a little when she responded, with the way he was looking at her right now. “Obiwan loves you.”

 

“And what about you?” Ben moved his hand to her arm, caressing it gently. “I’m… not good at being in a relationship, either. As you may have noticed, I’ve always felt awkward around people - and you hated me at first when you moved in.”

 

“It was just your grumpiness, you are much better than me,” Rey replies, his touch sending warmth throughout her body.

 

“Is that a yes?” Ben said softly.

 

“Yes?” Rey was in silent disbelief of what she thought he might be asking her. Afraid to answer him for fear she had heard him wrong, Rey tried to play dumb instead. “Yes for what?” She said, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

 

Ben’s lips twisted into a thin line, the soft, plush lips that always managed to catch her eyes. Her heart beat even faster inside her chest now.  Rey hadn’t been able to look at him this close before. Ben had a long face, peppered with moles and freckles, his beard making him look scruffy in contrast to the pink lips he has, Rey found him weirdly attractive.

 

She spotted a grey hair in his dark, glorious hair -  _ mane _ \- to be exact. She couldn’t help raising her hand to tug it behind his lovely, large ear. Ben shuddered at the action, and Rey as well. She loved touching him like this - so tenderly.

 

Before she could manage to say anything else, there was the clicking sound of a door opening, and Obiwan peeked his head out from behind the door, grumbling in his throat.

 

“Benny!” Snapping out of her enchantment over touching Ben, Rey quickly turned to her nephew. “What happened? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

The boy yawned, mumbling something and reaching out with his arms to her.

 

Instinctively, Rey hurried to him, picking him up in her arms.

 

“What is it? Sweetie, is it a nightmare? Or do you have to go potty?”

 

Obiwan shook his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

 

“He wants to cuddle” Ben said, the corner of his mouth raising up into a soft smile.

 

“I should change my habits, and change my scrubs before coming home,” Rey said as she carried Obiwan to her bedroom.

 

“I think we woke him up,” Ben followed her. “We were talking too loud.”

 

“Agreed.” Rey replied. “Would you please help him to my bed? I will go change my clothes. It will only take me a minute.”

 

Rey quickly removed her scrubs, putting on a fresh t-shirt and pajamas. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, untying her hair before padding back to her bedroom. Ben was still there with Obiwan.

 

“Thank you for today,” Rey said softly to Ben as she lay down beside her nephew. “I will take care of him now.”

 

“You have a morning shift tomorrow, right?” Ben smiled as Rey nodded in answer. “Sleep well. Goodnight, Rey.”

 

As he was about to get up, a small hand tugged at the hem of his sweater.

 

Obiwan looked at Ben, silently pleading for him to stay, and then he turned to his aunt, silently asking for permission for Ben to stay with a look.

 

Rey blinked. “I thought you wanted to be with me?” Rey looked at Obiwan.

 

Obiwan still needed some improvement with his vocabulary, but he knew the word he wanted.

 

“Both.”

 

Ben let out a chuckle at the same time as Rey.

 

“It’s more comfy cuddling together, right, Benny?” Rey said to her nephew as Ben laid down on her bed, covering the three of them with the comforter. “Someday you have to learn to sleep all by yourself, you know? When Papa and Mama are not around,” Rey said to Obiwan, smiling at Ben over the small boy.

 

“Or when Papa and Mama are having alone time.” Ben said with a smirk and a wink.

 

Rey smacked his arm playfully.

 

“Go to sleep, you two.” Rey kissed the crown of Obiwan’s head. “Goodnight.”

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Please Daddy! I want some more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy gonna give you what you want!

_ Months later. _

 

“Trick or TREAT!”

 

“Why is treat so much louder than trick?” Poe laughed as he welcomed a bunch of halloweeners at his front door. “Oh! What an interesting combination!” He remarked upon seeing his friends in their costumes.

 

“Actually, we tried to set up a Fellowship of the Ring.” Rose said. She was was wearing a Hobbit costume, “But since Obiwan likes firemen so much, we couldn’t make it work.”

 

“He is a Firefighter from Middle-Earth,” Finn said, sporting the same costume as Rose. “The hobbit firefighter.”

 

“And where is my little firefighter?” Poe asked playfully, pretending to look around for Obiwan “Oh! There he is.”

 

Obiwan peeked out from behind the adults and waved his little hand at his Uncle Poe.

 

There had been a dreadful event at the corner of the block next to them a few weeks ago. A fire had occurred at the grocery store, and a bunch of firefighters went into action. The fire had been fully controlled and extinguished within an hour, and Obiwan’s new obsession had begun.

 

“Where did you find the fireman costume?” Rey asked Ben during their walk back to the apartment. Their friends had gone to a nightclub, but it was almost time for Obiwan to go to bed.

 

“An old friend of my father is a retired fireman. Uncle Lando.” Ben answered. Clearly he had also borrowed his fireman costume from his uncle to match Obiwan’s, because it was obviously too small for him. “He was also the one who let me borrow the cape for you. He loves that cape, so it wasn’t easy to talk him into it.”

 

“Oh. And it’s so comfy.” Rey was dressed as the elf of Mirkwood, except that her ears were not quite as pointy as she would have liked. “I’m a bit hungry. Obiwan, sweetie, would you mind sharing one of your candies?”

 

Obiwan looked up at her, then at his bucket full of candy, saying nothing and walking away.

 

“Did you see that?” Her eyes widened in astonishment. “Obiwan ignored me.”

 

“He still needs to learn how to share.” Ben chuckled. “He was doing well sharing his tools when the children built a sand castle together. But I think sharing food and candy would be a big step for him.”

 

By the time they arrived back at the apartment, it was almost 8 o’clock in the evening. Rey felt hungry, so she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Ben helped Obiwan with a shower.

 

She was making a cup of hot chocolate when she heard yelling and looked up to find Obiwan running into the living room, butt naked.

 

“Hey! Little guy, put on your clothes,” Rey laughed as she chased after the boy. The floor was getting slippery from the water dripping off his body. “You will catch a cold if you are naked. Why are you so worked up?”

 

“He ate some candy on our way home,” Ben said from the bathroom. “My bad.”

 

_ We are going to need more than one bedtime story tonight, maybe with a bunch of puppets. _ Rey was going to tell him that until her heart almost stopped, her eyes going wide at the sight of two glorious pecs and a well defined eight-pack in full display in the bathroom.

 

_ Oh God. _

 

“Put a cowl or something on!” She yelled at him with heat spreading onto her cheeks.

 

”I don't have one.” Ben Solo, with a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist and hugging low on his hips, shrugged. ”I forgot that it's your apartment, so I took a shower with him. Now I have nothing to wear.”

 

”Wear your old clothes.”

 

He sneered, ”Yikes.”

 

”Wait here then, I will put Obiwan in his bed and bring your clothes to you.” Rey caught Obiwan and carried him in her arms, trying not to peek at the delicious sight of Ben Solo as she walked past him to her nephew’s bedroom.

 

The comfort of his bed made the boy feel sleepy apparently, because by the time Rey had wiped his hair dry, Obiwan was more than ready to go to sleep.

 

”Goodnight sweetie.” Rey kissed the little boy forehead, tugging the comforter around him.

 

”Goodnight, mama.” Obiwan replied, yawning, and closing his eyes.

 

_ It feels so good to hear him call me that. _

 

It didn't felt awkward or disrespectful to her late sister when Obiwan had started to call her Mama. As she spent more time with him, a special bond had formed between them, and Rey had become calmer and more comfortable with him. It didn't make her cringe anymore when thinking or talking about motherhood. Rey considered this to be a big milestone for her.

 

But  _ girlfriendhood _ or  _ wifehood _ was a whole different story.

 

Rey found Ben in her kitchen, with a glass of water in his hand, sniffing at her half-eaten sandwiches.

 

”I thought you already went home.”

 

”I'm thirsty,” he replied.

 

_ Yeah, I feel thirsty too.  _ Rey thought to herself, her eyes trying not to stare at Ben’s bare chest.

 

”Where is your key? I'll grab clothes for you.” Rey tried to avert her gaze.

 

”Rey.” Ben put the glass down, walking around the table to meet her in the middle of her kitchen. ”Why are you so shy with me?”

 

She almost felt dizzy from the heat that radiated from his body when he was this close, smelling deliciously like her vanilla-bourbon shower gel that he had used when he took a shower with her nephew.

 

It had been months since she falsely claimed that he was her fiance in front of his mother. Leia had become so fond of her, using every opportunity she had to persuade Rey to date her son, to make their relationship official. Ben’s method of flirtation was more nonverbal. He took care of her, spent his time with her, joked with her. He acted like a boyfriend - but how serious was he about them?

 

_ But right now, he was displaying himself to her. _

 

Like some kind of peacock.

 

”I’m not.” Rey answered, still refusing to look at him.

 

”Really?” Ben said. “Because normally you’ll at least look at me.”

 

”Oh! God! I swear I…”

 

Her words were all stolen by his kiss.

 

This was not the first time they had kissed. The first time had been really awkward, or sweet, she wasn’t sure how to classify it. It had happened when Ben ran a marathon in their town. Rey had been off work and free, so she and Obiwan had waited to greet him at the finish line. As Ben was approaching, Obiwan saw him and wiggled out of her arms, running to welcome his Papa after he passed the finish line. It was a beautiful moment during the event that some photographers had captured.

 

They had also captured Rey being embraced and kissed by him. And Leia had the photo framed at her home.

 

”You have to stop doing that.” Rey breathed heavily after the kiss, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

 

”Don’t you like it?” Ben’s arms were so strong, holding her tightly against him. ”Rey, I'm serious about you, about us. Please give me a chance.” Ben said softly, his voice a soft timbre.

 

Rey had known that their relationship would develop to this stage at some point. They had spent many nights in each other’s arms, Ben’s hands on her breasts with their lips pressed together, their tongues tangling with each others. She knew he had a strong, undeniable desire for her. Rey felt the same desire, and knew she couldn’t resist him any longer. She didn’t want to resist him - yet she still had her own demons to beat away.

 

”It’s not gonna work.” Rey tried to explain, even though she was melting with the feeling of being in his arms. ”I'm bad at this.”

 

”You said you were bad at being a mother, now look at you.” Ben retorted, adoration and desire in his eyes. ”No matter what happens between us, I won't leave you two, I promise.”

 

Ben brought his lips to hers again. He was a good kisser, not like Rey had a lot to compare his kisses to, but his kisses always made her feel like floating. His impossibly soft, full lips nibbled and teased hers as his hand went below the small of her back, pressing her hip against his. Her breath hitched as she felt his hardness through the towel, his length warm and thick against her leg.

 

”Sweet, ” he muttered, ”Peanut butter and Jelly?”

 

”Jif and Smuckers,” Rey answered breathlessly.

 

”Try Skippy next time. You'll love it.” Ben replied, a small smirk coming to his lips.

 

Rey squeaked as he lifted her up in his arms, she had never imagined someone could carry her like a bride considering her height. But Ben was massive, and he carried her like she weighed nothing. He was gentle as he entered her bedroom and set her down on the bed.

 

”I haven't showered yet,” Rey said, nervously biting her bottom lip as she spoke.

 

”I'm gonna make sure you are covered in sweat, anyways,” Ben smirked, his eyes full of desire as he looked at her.  ”We can shower later. Together.”

 

The streetlight from outside the window provided sufficient light in the dim room. Ben reached down with large, warm hands, removing her shirt and tugging at her jeans, and Rey wiggled her hips to help him take them off, the clothing pooling on the floor beside her bed.

 

”You’re not wearing a bra,” Ben said hungrily as he hovered over her, his gaze roaming all over her body.

 

”I had layers of clothes on, and I don't have much of a chest to worry about.” Rey had always known her breasts were small. ”No one would notice,” she remarked shyly.

 

”I do.” He palmed her breast gently before leaning in, his lips closing around her nipple, making her squirm.

 

Rey had never experienced anything that could be compared with this moment. Her back arched, her body reacting to his touch. Her fingers laced in his luxurious dark hair. Rey could feel the wetness pooling in her panties, and when Ben rolled his hips against hers, she whined.

 

After making her a whimpering mess, Ben removed her panties sending them to the floor, the towel that was wrapped around his hips joining the pile soon afterwards. Rey's eyes widened as she saw him for the first time, fully bare.

 

He was glorious.

 

“I’ve always thought that V-shape was a lie.” Her voice became raspy as she took him in completely. Rey could see the outline of his abs, the muscles so well defined that she could probably name them all. “Like it was reserved only for gym freaks.”

 

Her eyes wandered lower, yet. To that  _ part _ of him. Rey was aching for him, her core was as wet as it had ever been… she  _ needed _ him so badly.

 

“I take it that you like what you see.” Ben grinned as he watched her take him all in for the first time.

 

Rey was dripping wet, and she shuddered as his huge, warm  hands grabbed her knees and parted them. Ben trailed his hand along the flesh of her inner thigh to the sensitive fold of her sex, gently caressing it with a satisfied hum.

 

”No!” Rey protested when he bent down to kiss the soft flesh. “I haven’t showered yet.”

 

”I know, ” Ben lowered himself into the cradle of her thighs, caging her in his arms as he tenderly kissed her lips. His tone was soft and full of longing when he spoke, ”Germ freak, if I eat you out right now, you aren't gonna let me kiss you, are you?” 

 

Rey trembled at the thought of him doing just that, every nerve lighting up across her body.

 

His cock was hard, thick, and hot against her folds as he slowly rocked his hips, teasing her slit, but yet not giving her what she wanted.  _ What she had denied even wanting for a long time. _

 

”Ben, if you aren’t going to do it...” Rey huffed, her eyes fluttering closed. ”I thought that you wanted this.”

 

”Don’t you feel how much I want you?” Ben rolled his hips again against her, making her see white behind her eyelids.

 

”Yes! What are you waiting for?” Rey was practically moaning now, she was slick and ready for him. She was aching for him so badly - she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Ben Solo.

 

”You have been avoiding this for so long.” Rey could tell that he was grinning as he teased her with his words. ”Now that you have me, should I make you ask me nicely to fuck you?”

 

Her eyes flew open, and she looked at Ben in shock His eyes were glued to her, his lips turned upwards in a grin.

 

”REALLY!?” Rey cried out, not wanting him to tease her in such a manner - not when she was impossibly wet underneath him, her arousal coating the tip of his shaft as he teased her slit, with her heart beating so fast she thought it might burst from the frustration.

 

Ben pressed his hips deeper against her, grinding deliciously slow, and her eyes almost rolled back inside her head.

 

”Oh...” Completely out of her mind now with desire, Rey whimpered, ”Please, Ben, I want you.”

 

His hardness nudged at her entrance, slowly opening her, stretching her until he was sheathed entirely in her. His body stiffened above her as she squirmed, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness that she had never experienced before.

 

”Jesus, Rey. You feel so good.” Ben kissed her temple as he murmured softly, ”So warm, so tight. Perfect.”

 

”Don’t say it! I'm embarrassed.” Rey whispered, a flush spreading over her body.

 

After a moment of allowing her body to stretch around him, Ben began to move, long strokes creating delicious friction with every ingress and egress, reaching every spot of her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her hands traced down his back to his shapely, perfect ass and  _ squeezed _ , drawing a deep groan from him.

 

”Rey, you are so beautiful, ” Ben kissed her neck and nibbled along her jaw. She tilted her head and met his lips with her own. His heated kisses sending shivers across her chest and down her spine, her slick walls tightening around him as she soaredhigher and higher.

 

Sensing her impending climax, Ben reached down between them, gently circling his finger around her clit. The sensation overwhelmed her, sending her over the edge with a scream. Ben muffled her scream with his kiss, and as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, he found his own, his body shuddering and quaking with its intensity.

 

 

* * *

 

_ Skippy was really better _ , Rey thought as she made herself another peanut butter and jelly sandwich the next morning.

 

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when she woke up, and today was her day off - so it was quite a blessing to get up late, even thought she was a little sore between her thighs, and on the small bruises around her neck from Ben’s ministrations the night before. He had definitely been a little rough, but Rey wasn’t going to complain.

 

Not like she didn't like it, in fact, quite the opposite

 

Ben was holding his usual coffee mug, the lettering on it stating: ’I am your father’. His hair looked messy, and there were some light scratches around his elbows and biceps.

 

Rey blushed as she recalled that there were probably a lot more scratches and claw marks on his back and broad shoulders. It seemed that she could get a little rough too.

 

Obiwan was eating his bowl of Fruit Loops when Rey noticed the way Ben was looking at him, considering something while narrowing his eyes.

 

’Don't say it.’ she whispered.

 

Ben gave her a warm smile.

 

”Obiwan,” Ben said.

 

”Huh?” The little boy looked up at his Papa.

 

Ben smirked.

 

”Your Mama belongs to me.” Ben stated, his smile widening now.

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she glared at him. Then, Rey turned to her confused nephew, stating, ”Sweetie, it’s not what it looks like.”

 

She almost literally saw the data being processed inside his brain, registering the words ’Mama’, ’belongs’, and ’me’.

 

Ben pointed at himself with a sheepish grin.

 

Then Obiwan crunched his nose up, a scream reverberating through the apartment.

 

” **_Noooooooooooooooooooo_ ** .”

 

_ Her boys needed to learn how to share. _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one! This is my first take on multi chapter fic and it was fun!
> 
> Thanks to murakamism for requesting such a lovely prompt.
> 
> Big applause to @MyJediLife for helping me polished it, I was a big mess when I sent the raw one to her. Fun fact: when I see the suggestion, I almost know exactly what I have done wrong but I keep making the same mistake EVERY time. Agh, I would be totally lost without her.
> 
> Thanks to sunshinexxxmoonlight for making me a lovely moodboard, I love it! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think, thank you again for your support and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @[MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) she is wonderful!


End file.
